De l'autre côté des lunettes
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Où il est question de garçons et de lunettes. Percy/Harry, TRADUCTION de la fic de cest what.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling_

**Original : **The Other Side of the Glasses, par cest_what, disponible à l'adresse suivante http : / / cest-what . livejournal . com / 5284 . html  
**Pairing :** Percy/Harry

**Traduction** benebu, décembre 2010

* * *

**De l'autre côté des lunettes**

« Est-ce que ce sont tes lunettes, Harry ? » Percy les prit sur le banc de la salle de pause au Ministère et les regarda, sourcils froncés.

Harry leva les yeux, aveugle pour un temps alors qu'il se penchait pour secouer la neige qu'il avait dans les cheveux. Il secoua également son écharpe et se défit de son lourd manteau noir.

« Oui. Je peux… ? » Il tendit la main pour récupérer les lunettes, mais Percy ne les lâcha pas.

« Elles sont dans un état atroce, tu en es conscient. »

Harry sembla embarrassé. « Elles sont vieilles. Et, tu sais, bien-aimées ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. »

« Mais les _verres_ sont griffés. »

Harry se dandina, mal à l'aise. Avec ses joues glacées et ses cheveux en bataille mouillés de neige, et le gros manteau et l'écharpe toujours en boule dans ses bras, il semblait plus près d'avoir douze ans que vingt, malgré les robes d'apprenti-Auror.

« Eh bien, elles sont vieilles, » dit-il. « Je les ai depuis mes sept ans Hermione n'a pas arrêté de devoir les agrandir pour moi. Et puis de toute façon… » Il les reprit et les regarda, paupières plissées, frottant sans le moindre effet les verres contre son écharpe, « …elles ne sont pas si mal. »

« Elles sont dans un état épouvantable, » dit Percy, se retournant pour prendre le thé qu'il avait laissé infuser dans la salle de pause. « Je ne sais pas comment tu peux y voir pendant l'entraînement. » Il but une gorgée et leva les sourcils. « Et vraiment, c'est une excuse bidon. Tu ne peux pas avoir eu les verres depuis tes sept ans. »

« Eh ben, si. » Harry frissonna. « Bon Dieu, ils ne pourraient pas chauffer un peu cet endroit ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mon écharpe ? »

Percy le dévisagea. « Tu n'as pas renouvelé tes verres depuis tes sept ans ? »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire, non ? Oh, franchement, Perce, ne me regarde pas d'un air si désapprobateur. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour à l'école. »

Percy ferma la bouche. « Est-ce que tu y vois quelque chose ? » laissa-t-il échapper.

Harry se renfrogna. « Les griffes ne sont pas graves _à ce point_. »

Percy continua à le dévisager. Gêné, Harry écarta une mèche de cheveux mouillés qui lui retombait devant les yeux. « Quoi ? »

Xx

« C'est un mauvais sort. »

Percy s'autorisa un 'hum-hum' à mi-voix, conscient d'un léger sentiment de satisfaction. Qu'il piétina.

« Un quoi ? » Harry, de nouveau aveugle sans ses lunettes, battit des paupières en direction du Médicomage du Ministère. Il ressemblait à un hibou forcé d'affronter la lumière du jour.

Le Médicomage commença à consulter une courbe, se tournant pour passer rapidement sa baguette au dessus de la tête de Harry de temps à autre. « Sur vos yeux, Monsieur Potter, » dit-il succinctement. Il leva brièvement un sourcil en direction de Harry. « Monsieur Weasley a parfaitement raison : si c'était de la myopie ordinaire, vous auriez eu besoin de nouveaux verres en grandissant. Les jeunes yeux changent beaucoup plus rapidement que de plus matures. Les vôtres ne seraient pas restés stables. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par _mauvais sort_ ? »

Le Médicomage fronça le nez en regardant sa courbe. « Hein ? Oh, peut-être pas un mauvais sort en tant que tel, je suppose. J'imagine que c'était un effet secondaire de l'_Avada Kedavra_ dans votre petite enfance. Un Impardonnable, spécialement un qui est dévié, produit un certain remous de magie maligne. »

Harry en resta bouche bée. « Vous êtes en train de dire que je suis myope parce que Voldemort a essayé de me tuer ? » Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent à mesure qu'il s'assombrissait. « Il faut vraiment qu'ils soit impliqué dans tout. »

« Il semblait avoir une sorte de complexe en ce sens, oui, » convint le Médicomage, distrait. Il rendit ses lunettes à Harry qui les remit.

Le Médicomage se pencha au plus près de sa courbe et y ajouta des annotations incompréhensibles. Harry resta assis et tordit sa cravate en des formes peu naturelles, se renfrognant et ruminant probablement sur la tendance de Voldemort à le poursuivre où qu'il aille. Percy sortit son agenda et commença à réorganiser ses rendez-vous professionnels.

Finalement, le Médicomage leva les yeux. « Eh bien, vous serez ravi d'apprendre que ce mauvais sort est facile à lever. Vous voulez bien retirer vos lunettes et vous tourner bien en face de moi, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Je… quoi ? » Harry s'agrippa à la monture. Le Médicomage retira doucement les lunettes, quoique les doigts de Harry aient un peu de mal à lâcher. Il les posa sur le comptoir. Puis il baissa brusquement sa baguette avant de la remonter en une courbe ascendante.

« _Occulum Lavaro !_ »

Harry tressaillit.

« Là, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Tenez-moi au courant si vous avez la moindre difficulté à l'avenir, Monsieur Potter. »

Il tendit la main vers les lunettes abandonnées. Harry jeta sa main en avant, avec sa rapidité d'Attrapeur, et les glissa dans sa poche. « Je vais juste, euh… d'accord. »

Dans le couloir, Harry aplatit ses cheveux sur son front et lança à Percy un regard traqué. « Je me sens tout nu. »

Il semblait un peu nu, en fait comme s'il avait perdu son nez ou quelque chose. Il ressemblait à nouveau à un bébé-hibou, tout en yeux grands ouverts et en plumes dans tous les sens.

Il fallait que Percy arrête de comparer Harry à des enfants ou des hiboux. Il était quasiment sûr que ça ne convenait pas à la dignité d'un jeune homme en bonne voie de devenir Auror. Et qui avait aussi, vous savez, vaincu un Seigneur des Ténèbres et exterminé un basilic et ainsi de suite.

Et puis, ça lui donnait vaguement envie d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Harry.

« Je pense que tu finiras par t'y faire, » dit-il. « Des gens vivent sans lunettes tout le temps. J'imagine que c'est un truc à prendre. »

Harry plissa les yeux en observant le couloir – Percy pensa qu'il essayait de le faire revenir par la force de sa volonté à un flou réconfortant. Puis il soupira et ouvrit convenablement les yeux.

« Tout le monde va rire, » annonça-t-il d'un ton lugubre.

Xx

Percy ne croisa pas Harry dans le Ministère pendant plusieurs jours après ça. Il entendit parler de lui plus qu'un peu, cependant. C'était comme si une portion considérable des employées féminines du Ministère n'avaient aucun autre sujet de discussion que la découverte que Harry Potter, sans ses lunettes, avait les yeux verts. Ils étaient, apparemment, vraiment _très_ verts.

Elles disait aussi qu'il faisait souvent la grimace.

Après trois jours, Percy décida d'aller le voir pour savoir comment il s'y faisait.

Il Transplana sur le palier à l'extérieur de l'appartement de Harry après son travail. Harry ouvrit la porte en jean, un pull et une robe de chambre marron chiffonnée. Et avec ses lunettes, perchées bas sur son nez. Il les remonta d'un air gêné et invita Percy à entrer.

Percy s'assit dans la cuisine pendant que Harry faisait du thé.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux ? »

« Oh. Une, euh… une rechute. »

Percy se pencha plus près, plissant les yeux. « Tu portes les montures seules, non ? »

Harry rougit.

Xx

« C'est seulement que, » dit-il, entrant directement dans l'appartement de Percy par la cheminée une semaine plus tard, « je suis _habitué_ aux lunettes. Je me sens idiot sans elles. »

Percy poussa un cri surpris en se renversant du thé sur les genoux.

« Oh, désolé. Je t'ai fait sursauter ? »

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de Percy sans attendre de réponse. « Est-ce que tu sais que je plisse les yeux tout le temps ? Je n'en ai pas besoin, mais je le fais quand même. Et je me cogne dans les portes et les trucs. Même si je peux les voir, c'est comme si… elles me sautaient dessus par surprise. »

Percy imagina des portes en train de se balader dans le Ministère sur la pointe des pieds, surgissant de recoins sombres.

« Oh ? » Il s'appliqua à boire son thé.

« Le premier entraînement après avoir perdu mes lunettes, » expliqua Harry d'un ton sombre, « je suis entrée dans la salle et Malefoy a ri si fort qu'il est tombé sur les genoux de Seamus. Maintenant, il plisse les yeux et fait semblant de se cogner dans les choses à chaque fois qu'il me voit. »

Il agita les orteils pour se déchausser et remonta ses genoux contre lui.

Percy le regarda. Il semblait affreusement triste.

« Est-ce que tu veux emprunter mes lunettes ? »

Harry s'égaya.

« 'rci, Perce. » Il tendit le bras et les prit sur le nez de Percy, puis s'étira de tout son long pour déposer un baiser au coin de sa bouche.

Il se laissa retomber dans le canapé et les mit, soudain aussi détendu qu'un chat.

Maintenant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voyaient plus rien. C'était ridicule. Percy s'en fichait comme d'une guigne.


End file.
